


Perils of the Wastelands

by WanderingWind



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan, clexa- fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Clexa, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Super Soldier, Swearing, Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingWind/pseuds/WanderingWind
Summary: Post nuclear war. Clarke and Lexa have been captured along with others to be tested on to figure out how they survived the bombs and got their powers. They have to try and escape while avoiding the perils of this new world. They face new enemies brought from the fallout. Challenges come along the way as well as heartache. Basically a twist on The 100 mixed with some of Fear the Walking Dead. More just the general ideas then the actual storyline





	1. Flashbacks

**Author's Note:**

> First time writer but avid fan of The 100. Any ideas or advice is welcome and I hope you enjoy. Updates will be as often as I can manage.

Chapter 1: Flashbacks 

“I’m bored... Want to see what kind of trouble we can get into?” Clarke asks mischievously, her long blonde hair draping over the back of the couch as a rerun of a movie they have seen 4 times in the last few months plays on the flat screen. She raises an eyebrow expectantly at the smaller brunette laying in her lap, waiting for a reply.

“Oh god, we aren’t going to die are we??” Sighs Lexa, rolling her deep green eyes, burying her face into the pillow, her voice muffled slightly. She was nearly asleep too. 

“It’s a Tuesday. I know how to restrain myself.” Clarke replies, slowly wiggling her fingers between the blankets and layers of clothes to tickle Lexa gently, her skin feeling slightly electric at the touch.

“You absolutely do not!” Lexa manages to get out between her fits of laughter as she fidgets to get away from the fingers attacking her rib cage gently but managing to get the expected response. 

“Oh! Is that a challenge Heda? Or perhaps a request?” Asks Clarke, her voice in a mock challenge to Lexas’ reply, deep and slightly husky. She wraps her head around closer and stares deep into the other girls’ eyes, capturing them with her own sky blue ones. Lexa quiets instantly and stares back, her eyes locked on Clarkes. She pauses then replies, trying to ignore a familiar shiver running down her spine,

“What is it you had in mind, Clarke kom Skaikru?” she manages to get out in barely more than a whisper, her head now spinning with the desire to pull Clarkes’ lips closer. In one swift movement, she frees her arms and wraps them around the blondes strong back and pulls her down closer in a hug, their noses brushing lightly. It wasn’t quite what she wanted, but it was compromised enough.

Just then Clarke’s stomach growled loudly, ruining the moment as both girls paused then broke out in a fit of giggles. After a few minutes of rolling around on the couch, they catch their breath and a reply soon follows,

“Well, it seems I am hungry as usual so how about we go get food and coffee at my favorite diner and your favorite coffee shop and we can decide from there? One condition though. We take the bike.”

Lexa pauses, eyes darting down and to the side. She had yet to tell Clarke but the motorcycle in the garage below them frightened her. She didn’t know why but it made her stomach flip every time it was brought up. Forcing her eyes to meet the bright blue ones across from her she tried to speak but only a small squeak came out.

Clarke seemed to notice the change of color of her eyes and the lost energy right away because she quickly grasps Lexas’ clammy hands and wraps her fingers carefully around the other girl’s long thin ones. She smiles while raising one hand to her lips so she could brush a kiss across the knuckles of Lexas’ hand. Speaking softly,

“I know it’s something you are unsure of right now. It’s okay, it takes as long as it takes. I am right here and we don’t have to if it makes you too uncomfortable.” 

This seemed to soothe the brunette who had now closed her eyes tightly. Clarke quickly but lightly moved her free hand to Lexas' back and ran her fingers in a soothing circle, trying to repair the frayed nerves her request had brought. Soon, Lexa opened her watery eyes, without letting any tears through and she smiled, though it may have been a bit forced. She found her voice and said, 

“Let’s go then.”

Clarke froze. Stunned at her response. She brought her eyes to look deep into the green ones and went to ask a question when she saw the flicker of something else, confidence, or trust perhaps. She knew questioning the decision might not be the right one. Lexa was known to be quite stubborn at times and didn’t make her mind up for no reason. Nodding, she got up, pulling the other girl carefully to her feet. They walked together down the hall then separated at the two doors facing opposite each other to change. 

Clarke went into her room, closing the door behind her and leaned against it for a moment, trying to control her thoughts. She wondered what had changed. The idea of riding motorcycles always seemed to scare Lexa. Why had she agreed? Shaking her head to stop her thoughts from going out of control she whispered,  
“Em pleni, (enough)” to herself and focused instead on changing.

In the next room, Lexa changed into her usual outfit of a light gray and brown t-shirt slightly torn at the shoulders, exposing them. A fitted black leather jacket came next, its brown stains and silver zippers standing out against the darkness. Black jeans that seemed painted on and her high top leather boots finished off her outfit. This only seemed to make her legs longer and it was incredibly her too. Nothing flashy, except the way she strapped a wooden handled knife to her waist, just covered by her jacket. A pair of shining knives followed that one, except they were carefully sheathed in custom holders in her boots. She was always on edge about going out without her knives. It became a daily routine for her. A sense of security. After quickly braiding her hair, trying to contain the wildness of it, she left and ran downstairs.

They met again downstairs. Clarke was already dressed in her usual array of blues from top to bottom, t shirt and jeans simple but sharp. A blue motorcycle jacket was the only difference, replacing her usual bomber jacket. She silently handed Lexa a pair of black armored gloves, customized with silver and bronze studs along the wrist guard. She noticed the carved handle of Lexas’ knife on her waist but chose to remain silent. It was in a sheath and tied tight. It wouldn’t be a problem if they crashed. Plus, it would be a means of comfort for her. 

“Ready to go?” Clarke asked, careful not to push or cause a change of heart in the quite stunning brunette standing across from her. 

“Yes. Can you give me the quick crash course on riding? That way it ensures that nobody dies on this Tuesday?” She replied with a smile, her eyes flashing a mischievous look to match the slight hint of sarcasm.

“Of course! I will get on first, get the bike started and stand up. When I am ready I will nod and you can climb on, left foot on the left peg, stand, then put your foot on the other peg and sit. You can wrap your arms around me to hold on…” Clarke paused, looking to make sure she didn’t lose Lexa, which of course, she didn’t, “Then when we go, just move with me, follow what I and the bike do and you are set!”

Lexa nodded and replied, “Simple enough, what is the sign if I need to stop for a second?” 

“Just tap my leg and we will stop as soon as it’s safe.”

“Well, let’s go and see how this goes then!” Lexa leads the way to the garage and opened the main door, pausing only to let it open, before stopping just outside. She took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. She knew it would be safe with Clarke, that they could have fun if she got over this. But the butterflies remained beating against her stomach. 

Clarke went over to the cabinet and pulled out another pair of gloves for her. She looked them over, the dark brown leather worn, but safe and two helmets. The only shame was that they wouldn’t allow for talking much between stops due to the visor that covered their faces. She walked over and handed one to Lexa for her to try on. She took it with a smile and pulled it on, having to rearrange her braid slightly to accommodate it. Clarke helped her with the straps and gloves before going to get her own gear situated. 

After tying her own hair in a pony tail and getting the helmet on, she walked over to the pride and joy that was her beautiful motorcycle. She stroked the tank lovingly before throwing a leg over and standing it up, taking the weight off the kickstand. Carefully maneuvering it outside Clarke wheeled out the jet black Ducati 1100 Evo motorcycle and started it, allowing it to warm up with an angry growl that filled the air. After a few minutes, however, the exhaust quieted down a bit, though not much because she much preferred a louder bike, and it was time to go.  
she stepped off, so she could close the garage. Coming back, she deftly opened the passenger pegs and checked all the brakes and lights. 

Lexa stood nervously outside, shifting from foot to foot and playing with the zipper of her leather jacket. She was trying to work up the courage to climb on before it was time. She wasn’t quite sure why she chose today to agree to go riding, but it seemed right. Time to conquer a fear and trust that Clarke would keep her safe. 

Clarke climbed on first, getting everything as perfect as she could she motioned with a gloved hand for Lexa to climb on. Holding out her left hand, she helped the nervous passenger on, steadying her as she swung her foot over the seat. Lexa settled and got used to the feeling of the seat, slightly vibrating with the engine, and the feeling of nothing but her, Clarke, and the motorcycle surrounding them.

Knowing how nervous Lexa was, Clarke guided Lexas' arms to wrap around her and pulled her in close. The weight of the bike had hardly changed, which was no surprise with how Lexa was built. It would make maneuvering easy, much like she was used to, which only increased their odds of surviving if the need arose to avoid a crash. 

“You’re okay. You’re with me. We can stop at anytime okay?” She called over her shoulder, trying to get her voice through the open visor. She felt a light squeeze from her passenger, knowing it was the most she could get out right now. The feeling of happiness overwhelmed her as they took off into the sunset…

Just then Clarke snapped back to reality. She was in a white room, surrounded by scientists in white lab coats, carefully ironed and bleached to be bright white. Her arms were punctured by many needles and tubes, draining her of life.

“Reality is a bitch.” She thought to herself before losing consciousness.


	2. Time to Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story begins. Clarke and Lexa start to plan an escape but need help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments! Any tips or suggestions to make this work better or what you would like to see will be read and I will try to integrate.

//Chapter Two: Time to Plan

“Clarke.”

“Clarke please wake up.” A small hand pressed warmly to her cheek, while thin arms cradled her pounding head carefully.

“I can’t lose you.” 

Clarke thought she heard a quiet sob. Confirming this after drops of wetness reached her forehead. She struggled to open her eyes. The light was blinding but her eyes quickly adjusted. Her body felt like a ten-ton weight was trying to crush her, she managed to get out quietly,

“Ai gonplei nou ste odon.” (My fight is not over)

She looked up after whispering this, her line of sights now filled with the familiar dark brown hair of Lexa, who watched her with deep green eyes, slightly watery but filled with relief.

“I knew you were too stubborn to die. Mochef (Thanks) for returning to me.” Lexa whispered, squeezing her hand while a slight smile played across her lips.

“It was much harder this time though. It’s as if they are getting desperate to find something,” she answered, “I think they are going to push us to the edge and only the strongest won’t be executed soon.”

Lexa froze slightly, her breath hitching in her chest. This means that they either found something or that the rumors were true. The underground city was on the edge of destruction. 

“About time after their year and a half of being captured,” Lexa thought.

There were whispers of some enemy greater than even the nuclear warheads that had exploded nearly 100 years ago. Even though she was not yet born, Lexa had heard stories of how the horizon had glowed amber like the setting sun, except the sun seemed to be on earth. It’s fierce fire destroying the ugliness of mankind. Like the world had hit a reset button. Taking back what was rightfully it’s own after mankind had ravaged it.

The nuclear war caused their black blood. Causing, in a way, their very survival. Through the many previous generations, genes had passed down that lead to what they were today. In a way, it was a curse. Some of the scientists and doctors had seen them as monsters. Some saw them as some sort of cure for the radiation. While others saw them as their personal blood bank to be used as they saw fit.

Those who were captured saw themselves as prisoners of these science experiments. Doomed to die in that white room. Captured in this anthill of tunnels, passages, and surrounded by concrete and steel. Buried under the mountain and drained of their lifeblood. All in the name of science. Just to figure out how they survived. To adapt these who had been inside to be able to go outside once more. They were cursed to a life of pain. Hopeless.

Clarke nudged her lightly in the ribs, knowing Lexa was sensitive there. This seemed to jar the brunette back to reality and reset her focus to the present. 

“How did you know to use that vision to distract me? You knew it was my favorite story?” Clarke asked weakly, struggling to pull herself to a sitting position. 

“It’s part of my skill. I know what people need or want at times. I knew you were in trouble so I tried to help…” Lexa paused, carefully considering what she was about to say, “We need to escape. Take whoever else is like us here and run. If we don’t try soon we will be dead.” She said urgently, her eyes now black and focused as they stared down at Clarke.

This took Clarke by surprise. Lexa never spoke her thoughts this directly out loud.

“How will we do that? There is nothing outside of these walls. You heard them. The radiation destroyed everything and there are places that are still unsafe, even if we can heal.” 

“We can get a map of the safe zones. Gather supplies. Even if we die out there its better than being murdered here one by one and listening to the screams that never cease. We have been here long enough as it is.” The room seemed to vibrate as Lexa forcefully said this, her hands shaking from the pent up anger and frustration. Her eyes shone darker than midnight, showing that some of her ability was in use. 

“Hey, calm down… breathe. Before they come and torture you next,” Clarke hushed, still attempting to sit up so she could hold Lexa, “I agree with you… but we need to find others like us here. If we do this alone, we will be killed no matter how precious our blood may be to them.” She succeeded in sitting up though the room was now spinning as if to taunt her weakness. Wrapping her arms around the other girl carefully, and shushing her quietly in her ear. 

Lexa leaned slightly into Clarke, welcoming the comfort. She was right, it would be worse if she was next and also if they attempted this alone. Taking several deep breaths and unclenching her fists, a calm finally overcame her. The room and what little of its contents stopped vibrating. Eventually, the two of them fell asleep like this. One stayed awake while the other slept. Carefully keeping watch. They were used to this and quickly got into the routine so neither would be taken without time to have a guard up for what was to come. 

Clarke slept first since she was the weakest right now, leaning against the wall of course. Luckily it was sleep that healed her, though it kept her unconscious for many hours as her body healed. This worked in favor for Lexa however, as it gave her plenty of time to think and come up with an escape plan on her own before talking with Clarke. 

They would need to blend in she thought, making a change of clothes necessary as their white hospital gowns would stand out. An insider would be helpful. They could find out the guard routes, schedules, and also get a basic map drawn so they could find the exit. If they could get some supplies to get them started, it would certainly make life easier. At least some food to make them strong again would be needed.

She wondered if there were others like them in this bunker. Others with their own skills, and abilities that could help them to survive. IF they could get an insider would they could help find the others and relay any ideas that would help them to escape. A bigger question loomed over all of this though… what was waiting for them outside? What was left of the world after the bombs fell? 

“Em pleni, (enough)” she murmured to herself, “You need to focus and stay calm Lexa. How do we get started?” Looking around the small cell, she looked for anything that might help. She focused her energy and closed her eyes, soon the room glowed blue in her mind and she focused on the thought of help. Her mind’s eye landed on the door which seemed to glow in a soft golden light. Strong but with one small weakness. The window. 

Lexa opened her eyes, still slightly black from using her ability and made for the door. Carefully unwinding herself from Clarke, she padded over to the window and looked out, prepared to duck and dash back to her bed so she wouldn’t be taken by a scientist thinking she was strong enough. 

Green eyes searched the maze of sterile hallways that divided the bunker into its ant hill of mazes. Looking for someone they could trust, or try to. After all, her ability, however, weakened by weeks of exhaustion, had never let her down before. Soon, a guard came down the hallway to her right. Dark curly hair was kept in place by a tan hat. He was dressed as most guards are, all tan clothing, body armor over his chest and a holster on the right hip. His holster was empty, however. Standing out as a strange fact. Guards never went anywhere without a gun or a shock stick. This had to be the one! 

Lexa took a breath, and knocked firmly on the glass, trying to get his attention as he walked by. It worked! He paused and looked up at her. That’s where she got a surprise, his eyes were glowing red. Glancing around him before approaching the glass he looked expectantly. She realized this was her chance, and focused on him, her eyes changing to black before speaking,

“You are not like the rest are you?” She thought, passing the thought to him telepathically, “Just think what you want to say and I will hear it don’t say it out loud they will hear us! I won’t hurt you if you keep quiet.”

“I thought I was alone here… What do you want?” A firm deep voice responded, though there was a slight weariness to it.

“Only your name and your help,” Lexa responded quickly, knowing that time was precious.

“I am Bellamy Blake. And what help do you think I can offer?” Bellamy answered with some hesitation, still unsure if she could cause harm even though the door stood between them.

“Bellamy, I want your help. Your knowledge of this place. How many of us are here?” She asked curiously.

His eyes glowed red again for a brief second before returning to a dark brown, “There are at least 6 like us and 1 that is questionable. I must go. There is someone coming! I will return in 4 hours’ time.” He started walking away, the slight fuzziness leaving his head as he did so. “What did I get myself into?” he thought to himself as he turned the corner.

Lexa made her way back to the place where Clarke was and collapsed to her knees. The talk had taken a large toll on her and exhausted her like it always had. She turned to wake Clarke before the darkness took her. All she managed was to push the other girl over before blacking out from the strain.

The nuclear war caused their black blood. Causing, in a way, their very survival. Through the many previous generations, genes had passed down that lead to what they were today. In a way it was a curse. Some of the scientists and doctors had seen them as monsters. Some saw them as some sort of cure for the radiation. While others saw them as their personal blood bank to be used as they saw fit.

Those who were captured saw themselves as prisoners of these science experiments. Doomed to die in that white room. Captured in this anthill of tunnels, passages, and surrounded by concrete and steel. Buried under the mountain and drained of their lifeblood. All in the name of science. Just to figure out how they survived. To adapt these who had been inside to be able to go outside once more. They were cursed to a life of pain. Hopeless.

Clarke nudged her lightly in the ribs, knowing Lexa was sensitive there. This seemed to jar the brunette back to reality and reset her focus to the present. 

“How did you know to use that vision to distract me? You knew it was my favorite story?” Clarke asked weakly, struggling to pull herself to a sitting position. 

“Its part of my skill. I know what people need or want at times. I knew you were in trouble so I tried to help…” Lexa paused, carefully considering what she was about to say, “We need to escape. Take whoever else is like us here and run. If we don’t try soon we will be dead.” She said urgently, her eyes now black and focused as they stared down at Clarke.

This took Clarke by surprise. Lexa never spoke her thoughts this directly out loud.

“How will we do that? There is nothing outside of these walls. You heard them. The radiation destroyed everything and there are places that are still unsafe, even if we can heal.” 

“We can get a map of the safe zones. Gather supplies. Even if we die out there its better than being murdered here one by one and listening to the screams that never cease. We have been here long enough as it is.” The room seemed to vibrate as Lexa forcefully said this, her hands shaking from the pent up anger and frustration. Her eyes shone darker than midnight, showing that some of her ability was in use. 

“Hey, calm down… breathe. Before they come and torture you next,” Clarke hushed, still attempting to sit up so she could hold Lexa, “I agree with you… but we need to find others like us here. If we do this alone, we will be killed no matter how precious our blood may be to them.” She succeeded in sitting up though the room was now spinning as if to taunt her weakness. Wrapping her arms around the other girl carefully, and shushing her quietly in her ear. 

Lexa leaned slightly into Clarke, welcoming the comfort. She was right, it would be worse if she was next and also if they attempted this alone. Taking several deep breaths and unclenching her fists, a calm finally overcame her. The room and what little of its contents stopped vibrating. Eventually the two of them fell asleep like this. One stayed awake while the other slept. Carefully keeping watch. They were used to this and quickly got into the routine so neither would be taken without time to have a guard up for what was to come. 

Clarke slept first since she was the weakest right now, leaning against the wall of course. Luckily it was sleep that healed her, though it kept her unconscious for many hours as her body healed. This worked in favor for Lexa however, as it gave her plenty of time to think and come up with an escape plan on her own before talking with Clarke. 

They would need to blend in she thought, making a change of clothes necessary as their white hospital gowns would stand out. An insider would be helpful. They could find out the guard routes, schedules, and also get a basic map drawn so they could find the exit. If they could get some supplies to get them started, it would certainly make life easier. At least some food to make them strong again would be needed.

She wondered if there were others like them in this bunker. Others with their own skills, and abilities that could help them to survive. IF they could get an insider would they could help find the others and relay any ideas that would help them to escape. A bigger question loomed over all of this though… what was waiting for them outside? What was left of the world after the bombs fell? 

“Em pleni, (enough)” she murmured to herself, “You need to focus and stay calm Lexa. How do we get started?” Looking around the small cell, she looked for anything that might help. She focused her energy and closed her eyes, soon the room glowed blue in her mind and she focused on the thought of help. Her minds eye landed on the door which seemed to glow in a soft golden light. Strong but with one small weakness. The window. 

Lexa opened her eyes, still slightly black from using her ability and made for the door. Carefully unwinding herself from Clarke, she padded over to the window and looked out, prepared to duck and dash back to her bed so she wouldn’t be taken by a scientist thinking she was strong enough. 

Green eyes searched the maze of sterile hallways that divided the bunker into its ant hill of mazes. Looking for someone they could trust, or try to. After all, her ability, however weakened by weeks of exhaustion, had never let her down before. Soon, a guard came down the hallway to her right. Dark curly hair was kept in place by a tan hat. He was dressed as most guards are, all tan clothing, body armor over his chest and a holster on the right hip. His holster was empty however. Standing out as a strange fact. Guards never went anywhere without a gun or a shock stick. This had to be the one! 

Lexa took a breath, and knocked firmly on the glass, trying to get his attention as he walked by. It worked! He paused and looked up at her. That’s where she got a surprise, his eyes were glowing red. Glancing around him before approaching the glass he looked expectantly. She realized this was her chance, and focused on him, her eyes changing to black before speaking,

“You are not like the rest are you?” She thought, passing the thought to him telepathically, “Just think what you want to say and I will hear it. DON’T say it out loud they will hear us! I won’t hurt you if you keep quiet.”

“I thought I was alone here… What do you want?” A firm deep voice responded, though there was a slight weariness to it.

“Only your name and your help.” Lexa responded quickly, knowing that time was precious.

“I am Bellamy Blake. And what help do you think I can offer?” Bellamy answered with some hesitation, still unsure if she could cause harm even through the door.

“Bellamy, I want your help. Your knowledge of this place. How many like us are here?” She asked curiously.

His eyes glowed red again for a brief second before returning to a dark brown, “There are at least 6 like us and 1 that is questionable. I must go. There is someone coming! I will return in 4 hours’ time.” He started walking away, the slight fuzziness leaving his head as he did so. “What did I get myself into?” he thought to himself as he turned the corner.

Lexa made her way back to the place where Clarke was and collapsed to her knees. The talk had taken a large toll on her and exhausted her like it always had. She turned to wake Clarke before the darkness took her. All she managed was to push the other girl over before blacking out from the strain.


	3. Risk Vs Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to take a chance? Or play it safe? Let me know what you think!

//Chapter 3: Risk vs Reward

Clarke woke up, startled to find herself curled up on the white tile floor. She was even more alarmed by the sight of Lexa sprawled across her legs. It wasn’t normal for her. Immediately Clarke sat up and placed fingers on her neck, feeling for a pulse. It was there but very faint. Calming down only slightly, she looked through the window before picking up the brunette with a slight grunt and bringing her to the bed so she would be more comfortable when she woke up. 

“What happened this time?” she mused quietly to herself, jumping again when a reply filled the silence.

"May have overexerted my limits a bit. We may have help now, however." Lexa said weakly, still feeling the after-effects of using her ability.

Shaking her head Clarke answered, “You know that wasn’t smart. What if they turn you in for more testing? Why risk being weak on a longshot?” 

“His name is Bellamy and he is one of us. His eyes glow red, I’m guessing from his ability,” Lexa shuddered slightly before continuing, “He said he would be back in 4 hours. How long have I been out?” 

“No idea. I just woke up minutes before you did.” Clarke answered angrily, “How could you be so reckless without asking me first?” Her hands shook as she asked this and she clenched them tightly. It would not look good if she landed her fist through the wall this soon after being taken.

Staying calm, Lexa thought for a few seconds before answering softly, 

“I’m sorry I didn’t explain my plan first while you were awake. It was a spur of the moment idea like I usually get and I went with it. You were out cold as it was and I didn’t know how long we had.” She took one of Clarke’s clenched hands into her own and gently unclamped them before wrapping their fingers together. Clarke seemed to soften slightly at this action, as did her anger.

“I’m sorry for being so upset. I just want to be a part of decisions like this. Especially being stuck in a place like this.” 

Lexa nodded knowingly. This place was getting to them both. The pain and nightmares never-ending, draining what little hope they had of “normal” lives away. She also knew Clarke cared and thought that they had taken her while she was unconscious. 

“I will be sure to talk to you first next time. It wasn’t fair to you. We do this together. Promise.” She whispered and squeezed her fingers around Clarkes lightly. The other girl nodded. They stayed in comfortable silence for what seemed like hours until a figure appeared at the window. 

Lexa looked up and saw the familiar eyes in the window. Swinging her legs off the bed, she stood and made her way over to the door. By the time she made it, she felt dizzy and nearly fell again but strong arms caught her. Clarkes’ arms steadied her like always. Bellamy seemed slightly shaken by the sight of how weak they had become here. Anger replaced that, however, and his eyes soon changed to the glowing red. 

“So this is what happens after they take you?” He asked through his thoughts. He looked to see on the other side. Lexas’ eyes changed, but they were more gray than black. A voice soon answered, her response quiet. Bellamy knew he would have to focus to hear her,

“Yes. And our talk earlier didn’t help. Thank you for coming back.” 

“What do you need? You talked of help?” He answered, making sure they were still in private. 

“We need to know of any weaknesses this place may have. Guard rotations. Defenses. If there is anyone that could help us.” Lexa responded, her forehead covered in sweat and her hands slightly shaking. Clarke was there watching Bellamy and making sure to keep Lexa supported. She could feel the weight gradually becoming more and more as the other girl got weaker.

“Come on. Quickly!” Clarke said, making sure to mouth the words so Bellamy could read her lips. 

“Basically you want to escape? Take the others with you and run? To where? The world has gone to shit since the bombs…” Bellamy started, but was forced to stop as Lexa took over,

“STOP! Listen. They are killing us here. We are only alive until they get what they want or murder us in the process. The two of us and whoever else is here like us need to get out while we can. Please.” She almost begged. The effort was taking its toll.

“Okay. I will help. As you can see I am not like them,” His eyes glowed intensely, “I will do some digging and get some answers and see if I can come up with a plan. Maybe help to get you and the others stronger in a subtle way. Rest and I will come when it’s safe. I have to go. It’s not safe to be here for long.” 

Lexa nodded. Her knees collapsed as she fell unconscious catching Clarke by surprise. Nearly hitting the ground her momentum was stopped by Clarke. Strong arms lowering her gently, Clarke wiped the sweat from her forehead and looked up. Bellamy frowned and shook his head.   
“I’m sorry. I will be back.” He mouthed before walking away. 

Clarke turned her attention back to the brunette in her lap. She had exerted herself too far and too soon. This time it would be hours before she woke up. 

“I hope this is all worth it. Especially if more of this is to come.” She grunted as she picked the unconscious brunette up and brought her over to the waiting bed. After tucking her in, Clarke went over and grabbed a chair from the table and set it near the foot of the bed to keep watch. 

Much like Lexa did earlier, she used this time to think about the past events. They had thought about escaping earlier in their imprisonment. Even tried it a few times. Both times ended in their recapture and hours in the blood and testing chambers as punishment. They soon gave up the idea of directly escaping to shift their focus to learning everything they could about the bunker. After about a year of this, it was no wonder that Lexa brought up trying to escape again. 

The key to this would be finding the others and combining their knowledge and abilities to get past the guards and their defenses. It would help to get a guard or two on their side as well. Any inside information would help. 

Just then Lexa shifted in her sleep, drawing Clarke’s attention. It was not unusual for the rooms to have more than one person, but it seemed the two of them had gotten lucky. They had met nearly a year ago, passing in the hallway and escorted by guards. Sky blue eyes filled with determination and confidence and golden blonde hair met a pair of deep emerald eyes filled with fear and dark brown hair with an instant connection. Clarke had offered a small comforting smile as they had passed. Lexa met this with a raise of her chin and a straightening of her back. Fearless in her presence. After a span of a few hours, they were placed in the same room. Clarke had been in the testing room, put to the test. She came back worn out and exhausted, carried in by the guards. Lexa had been there, bringing her over to the bed and offering what little help that she could. 

Their closeness brought an extra element of risk to their plan. Clarke wasn’t sure how she would react if something happened to Lexa. She knew the feeling was mutual. Lexa would fight with a fierceness to protect her and Clarke would do the same. But that could also be used against them. Was it a risk they should take? Could they actually succeed in escaping?


	4. Nightmare or Warning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams leading to more than meets the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to get the ball rolling on the story and seeing where it takes us! Have some good plans for this! Let me know if you want to see anything happen. Still working on getting used to writing again so forgive my mistakes. I am learning

//Chapter 4: Nightmare or Warning?

Hours passed with Clarke keeping careful watch. Keeping a wary eye on both the door and the small figure under the covers. This is what she was here for. To keep the two of them safe. Soon, however, Lexa began to stir as her nightmare started. Clarke felt the temperature in the room drop a few degrees. The very air itself seemed to vibrate as Lexa dreamed on. 

Her legs thrashed violently, getting tangled tightly in the sheets. Pale arms reached out, long, thin fingers wrapping around the throat of an invisible foe, attempting to choke the life from them. The lighting in the room dimmed as the nightmare continued… the evidence of how bad it was getting for Lexa as she got lost in the dream.

Clarke jumped frantically out of the chair, making it next to Lexa’s head in an instant. Their captors couldn’t know the full extent of Lexas’ abilities. She intertwined her fingers with the outstretched ones and began to murmur in the other girls’ ear.

“Lexa wake up. It’s just a nightmare.” Clarke whispered softly. The thrashing slowed, if only slightly.

“Beja (Please) wake up. It’s just a dream. It’s okay. You’re okay.” She said in a soft voice, close enough for her lips to barely touch the skin of her ear. 

“I’m right here. Always. Time to wake up.” 

This time Lexa woke up with a gasp. Shooting straight up in bed covers flying everywhere, brown hair chasing her head nearly hitting Clarke in the process. Her dark eyes scanned the room in a panic. Searching. Frightened eyes met calm blue ones and immediately changed back to their usual shade of green. Lexa breathed heavily and the room went back to normal. 

“I hate…sleeping… I hate what I see… in my dreams.” She managed to get out in between gasps of air. 

“It’s okay. You’re okay.” Clarke repeated quietly, squeezing their hands together and stroking the back of her thumb against Lexa’s knuckles.

Lexa let out a ragged sigh and started to untangle her long legs from the sheets. She shook her head side to side as she attempted to forget the scene. The images of what she saw still burning into the back of her eyelids. Clarke's throat was slit from ear to ear while blood stained her chest. A strange creature was taking her body into a sinkhole with it. Thunder crashed in her ears while the wind whipped her tears off her own cheeks as a bad storm raged on. The blackness that soon followed everything.

Seeing Lexa getting lost in her head again, Clarke squeezed their hands together. She used her free hand to start tracing paths on the sweaty back of the brunette. This seemed to help slightly. It took a second but slowly the other girl turned to face her. Clarke saw fresh tears streaming down both pale cheeks and green eyes still muddied from the visions. 

“You want to talk about it?” Clarke asked careful to keep her voice from shaking. She hated to see Lexa in pain.

“Not yet.” Was all Lexa replied and she turned back to free her legs. Her back noticeably shook as she took an uneven breath as she struggled to control her emotions. Deep in the back of her mind, she knew it was a warning of what was to come. She wiped away at the stray tears that had escaped her careful control and sniffed loudly. Pulling her legs up to her chest, she took one deep breath followed by another and closed her eyes again, getting her emotions in check. After opening them again she focused on what she knew and pondered on it. 

Clarke sat silently nearby. Knowing that Lexa needed time to process and interpret the dream. It could not have been good… She never got this upset before by a vision dream. Her mind wandered slightly, creating scenarios that could have happened to cause this much distress. 

“It was a warning,” Lexa said after some time had passed, “The environment outside these walls is much harsher than we imagined. Survivable. But very dangerous.”

Clarke climbed up into the bed and pulled Lexa into her lap. She wrapped her arms around the brunette and kissed the back of her head. She started rocking them side to side gently as another tear escaped the careful mask that Lexa had put on. 

“I saw you there. We had gotten out. I don’t know how or when but you were laying there. Dying. Your throat had been slit…” Lexas’ voice broke slightly, “Something took you into the ground with it. I felt like I lost you.”

“I am right here. Whatever comes next we will face it together. Just like always. At least we know to be more careful. Maybe we can prevent this from happening.” Clarke replied. She stopped rocking them and passed her thumb lightly over Lexa’s cheek. 

Lexa just nodded. No matter how many times this had happend before, Clarke thought they could change her visions. They never did. It was as if she could see the future or get an idea of what was to happen. Their actions rarely changed the outcome. 

It was a risk being this close to Clarke. Lexa knew this but somehow the beautiful blonde made the risk seem small, insignificant even as she brightened the mood whenever she was around. The dream was a warning that this closeness could hurt Lexa should something happen to Clarke. Letting someone in her walls in this hostile world was a dangerous thing, but so was being caught in the mountain. 

“You should try and sleep more without using your ability. You are beginning to look like a snacha (raccoon) with those dark circles.” Clarke teased as she sensed Lexa getting lost in her thoughts again. 

“A snacha huh? It’s a step in the right direction then. At least then I would be less noticeable. Unlike you with your fiery mane of hair that stands out everywhere.” Lexa smiled as her train of thoughts derailed. There was something about the way Clarke used their secret language that always made her mood improve. 

“Hey! You know you like my hair. You said it reminds you of a lion!” Clarke fired back with a wide grin of her own. She tickled the ribs of the other girl, laughing when Lexa jumped and started trying to get away while her precious giggle filled the air. 

Lexa finally got her hands over Clarke’s wrists and grabbed them tightly, but not enough to cause the other girl pain. Using her hips and legs she flipped the two of them, trapping the blonde underneath her. She maneuvered herself so she was basically sitting on Clarke’s hips and leaned down so their noses touched. She felt the rapid thunder of Clarke’s pulse slow through her wrists as long fingers were still wrapped around them. 

Their eyes met and Lexa noticed that the blue eyes had gotten a few shades brighter as they laid there panting slightly. She studied the face of Clarke, going from her eyes to her perfect nose and over her parted lips. As if on instinct she was drawn to her lips and brushed hers lightly over them. 

She smiled then, their lips ghosting again at the move,

“Is this okay?” she asked.

Clarke freed her hands from their grip and shifted one to the base of Lexa’s neck and pulled her down into a deep passionate kiss. Her other hand cupped the angled cheek of the brunette as their lips crashed. Their breaths got caught in the middle as the kissing intensified. Lexa had her hand wrapped in golden hair and their hips started shifting together. 

Suddenly Lexa froze, giving Clarke one more kiss before sitting up again. 

“Something is wrong.” She stated, voice emotionless despite the last few minutes. 

“What is it? You and me?” Clarke asked bewildered. Her mind went into a panic as she thought she had upset Lexa in some way. 

“Not that Clarke. Get up. We can’t be seen like this.” Lexa explained as she climbed out of bed and moved over to the other side of the room. Clarke got up and crossed to the wall nearby, pressing an ear to listen to it. 

Boots stomped in the hallway. Getting louder. 

“They are coming,” Clarke growled, moving back and dropping to a lower stance. Lexa nodded and moved into her own fighting stance. They wouldn’t go easy.


	5. The Unexpected Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa must face a new sort of challenge... the kicker? They must do it separately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am totally out of my element with this chapter but i will try to improve for the future ones. Tell me what you think!

//Chapter 5: The Unexpected Challenge 

Just then the door burst open, banging against the frame as a pair of intimidating and hulking uniformed guards stormed in. They stood near the door, blocking the exit, as the two girls instantly stiffened and adjusted their stances, subconsciously moving closer to each other. The taller and older looking of the two guards spoke roughly, his deep voice booming in the tiny room as he took out a shock stick from a hip pocket,

“Let’s go, Clarke. We have a special event for you today.” 

Clarke snarled back, “Not interested. Get out.” 

The second younger guard sneered, before growling in return,

“You have some attitude and spunk today I see. Good. You’re going to need it for what they have planned.”

Clarke roughly pushed Lexa further behind her, despite Lexa’s own fruitless attempts to get Clarke back behind her. They ended up in a small battle of pushing the other back, winding up at the far wall before Lexa shot angry glares at the guards and spoke in a commanding voice, 

“She is not going. Leave now.” 

The guards both scoffed and made their move. The older guard with the shock stick swung it in a wide ark connecting against Clarke’s belly, electricity pulsing through her body. She dropped to her knees, struggling to stay conscious as to protect the girl behind her from their attacks. The second guard sprung into action, taking out his own shock stick and going for the brunette. 

Lexa dodged the first wild swing from the shock stick but caught a flying left fist to her face instead. She stumbled slightly, it had landed near her right eye. Regrouping she dropped to a hunched down position and waited. The guard came closer again. Lexa waited for a moment before spinning and connected a swift kick to the back of the knees of the guard. He fell back, a hint of shock appearing across his face. She spun around again, kicking him backward in the jaw before sizing up the other guard.   
She went to dodge around him so that she could flank and use the momentum against him. However, this didn’t work. As she circled, he reached out using his larger size and arm span to pick her up by the neck and started to suffocate Lexa as she punched against his chest and elbows, desperately trying to break the hold. Finally, she managed to break free after going for his eyes instead. 

Clarke struggled to her feet and clenched her fists. She swung and connected against the second guard’s jaw, making it crack loudly. She quickly made her way over to help Lexa with the other guard before she felt a poke in the side of her neck. A knockout dart she discovered as soon as she pulled it out. 

“Lexa… Stop fighting. It’s okay.” Clarke murmured before slumping to the floor. The sight of Clarke passed out seemed to enrage Lexa further and her efforts of fighting back doubled even as black spots appeared in her vision from a shock to her back. She felt another swift hit to her right thigh and electricity pulsed through her body. A dart punched through her shirt and into her back, spilling its effects into her bloodstream. She fought against the unconsciousness, uttering one last sentence before succumbing to the chemicals and electric pulses still going into her body, 

“Make sure you come back.”

The world went black but not before feeling her knees and chest hit the cold hard floor causing a wave of pain to course up her body. She managed to catch the sight of Clarke being dragged out between two guards and one stumbling after them. Darkness then followed. 

Clarke woke up alone in a dark room. The only light that came was from a single red bulb in the ceiling. She was bound by both wrists and ankles to an antique rickety wooden chair by a length of hand made rope and several lengths of rusty chain. She moaned as each heartbeat pulsed through her aching head and throughout her body where it was lashed to the chair. The after effects of the shock stick were still evident. Fear started creeping up through the back of her mind as her full consciousness returned. Testing the ropes and chain, she started to tense up her muscles against it. 

“Shit.” She growled. This was going to make things more difficult if she was still tied up when the guards and scientists came. Mere seconds after thinking this, the door burst open and a lone figure came through. His boots squeaked slightly against the concrete, barely evident but enough for Clarkes enhanced hearing. This took away from his serious demeanor a bit and Clarke couldn’t help the slight smile that pulled the edges of her lips. The smile was soon wiped from her face when red eyes glowed briefly as the guard approached. Of course! It was Bellamy again. She didn’t allow her emotions to betray her relief, however. His true intentions were still unknown. 

Bellamy made his way over to the bound figure in the room. He kept his face down and covered from any cameras with his hat. Making his eyes glow for a moment before going back to normal. He went to the back of the chair, making it seem like he was checking the bindings to Clarke.

“You okay?” He inquired, moving his hands around one of the knots.

“Felt better. What are you doing here?” Clarke whispered her response, keeping her head down as well so her long hair hid her lips.

“Helping. They want to test your fighting skills. That’s why you have been brought here.” He replied in a low voice, replacing the knotted rope with reinforced handcuffs that were linked with her now cuffed ankles by a thick chain. 

“How am I supposed to know how to fight? I have no training. Is it another test of my healing ability?” Clarke asked, frustration filling her voice.

“I don’t know the details. It is my sister you will be fighting. Octavia. She is strong. A warrior. I told her about you and what you want to do. She wants to help,” he paused before continuing, “You two can just spar and not cause much damage. She doesn’t have your healing. While you are doing so you can talk. They will not be listening.” 

Clarke nodded, “I understand. You don’t want me to hurt her. How long do we have to fight?”

Bellamy paused again, clearly uncomfortable, “Not sure. Just make it count. We want to escape too.” His radio went off in his ear and he responded before turning back to Clarke. 

“They are coming.”

Clarke took a deep breath before replying,

“Thank you. One more question. Is Lexa okay?”

Bellamy never got the chance to answer before they both jumped at the appearance of three more guards and one scientist. He pulled her up roughly before growling,

“Let’s go.” He squeezed her arm before leading her to the door. Clarke fought back, playing the part so as not to raise attention to themselves. She tried to keep track of the twists and turns they took to the next room to keep her mind from reaching out to Lexa. She had to focus now. 

This room was much different than any of the rest she had been in before. It was like a strange transplanted underground forest with a dirt clearing in the center. Trees grew on the edge but weren’t nearly as thick or tall as Clarke thought a real forest should be. Strangely, it was all encased in a glass dome with a spot for the scientists to view them and another door at the bottom to enter and exit. They lead her to said door and Bellamy began to un-cuff her as the other guards kept watch. Pushing her roughly inside, he nodded slightly and Clarke responded with a slight pull up of her lips. The message was clear, don’t hurt Octavia and good luck. 

Clarke turned and observed the room, taking in the area with all of her senses. The air was filtered but had a different smell to it. Fresher and more natural as if it was infused with the scents of the forest and the earth below it. She wiggled her bare toes into the dirt, briefly enjoying the feeling before scanning the edge of the trees and listening to the sounds around her with every bit of focus she could manage.

“There you are.” She thought to herself as the nearly silent sound of someone breathing nearby filled her ears. Looking around she found a table with boots, darker clothing and a single wooden handled dagger laying on it. Quickly going to the table she kept her head moving, looking for any weakness of the dome, and for the number of scientists observing them. Grabbing the boots and pulling them on, followed by the change of clothing she kept her senses on overdrive not wanting to get trapped. Grasping the wooden handle of the dagger in her right hand, Clarke paused again, listening for that sign of life in the forest. Oddly it seemed further away than before. Stretching her limbs and cracking her neck, she got ready for whatever was to come next before silently padding over to the forest's edge to begin the hunt.


End file.
